


Choices Choices

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Era, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Ginny discuss why Ginny's still single and throw around some suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices Choices

"So tell me Gin, with all you are: smart, athletic, beautiful, why are you still single?" asked the Hermione.

"Not that much choice around Hogwarts,” Ginny smirked, “As much as I’d like to pretend there is, have you _seen _the new Ravenclaw chasers?"

Ignoring the last part of Ginny's comment Hermione persisted, "Of course, there is. It’s a big school, maybe you just weren’t looking in the right places.” Her voice trailing off as she relaxed onto the quilt she’d brought out for their impromptu picnic.

"I highly doubt it, if there’s one thing I’ve done, it's look." Ginny closed her eyes letting the sun’s rays warm her face, “What I’ve seen is not always pleasing, seems all the good ones are taken.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What utter nonsense. How about Lisa?"

"Slutty."

Hermione frowned at her friend, "Slut shaming is wrong, Ginny," Her voice in lecture mode she said, "Lisa's is simply...free with her love."

Ginny didn't respond. She didn't respond, very loudly.

Hermione continued, "Padma?"

"Isn’t she with some Hufflepuff, wait, I think she’s with Lisa," Ginny chuckled, "Maybe I should approach the poor girl just to save her from that diseased fate."

Hermione turned her head and glared at Ginny, "That’s a horrible thing to say!" She turned her face back to the sky, a hand coming up to shield her eyes from the sun, "Whether or not it’s true." She added, her voice just a bit sly.

Ginny smirked at her friend, "Yes, well. It's true."

A moment passed before Hermione started up again, "Melinda?"

Ginny snorted, "I was always taught to keep my mouth shut if I had nothing nice to say about someone."

"Then maybe you should listen to your mum a bit more." Hermione retorted before sighing, "You’re hopeless. I’ve run through every gay, bi, or even possibly questioning female in this school above a decent age and you’ve shot them all down." Hermione sighed lowering her hand and closing her eyes in defeat.

Ginny hummed absently, "For once you’re wrong, ‘Mione."

With a scoff Hermione opened her eyes only to find Ginny hovering over her blocking any direct sunshine, "Oh really now, I doubt that." A dark eyebrow arched in challenge, "Who's left?"

Ginny shrugged a shoulder, her eyes on a spot above Hermione's ear, "Well, what about you?" A surprised gasp from Hermione caused a blush on Ginny's already mildly sunburned cheeks. Ginny grasped at her Gryffindor courage and continued, her voice soft, "You never once mentioned your name."

Hermione fought the urge to squirm underneath Ginny. She forced her voice calm and asked, "Well what _about_ me, who says I'm interested?" She closed her eyes and tried to keep her face blank. Of course that was all shot to hell when the brunette felt soft lips against hers.

Even with her eyes closed Hermione knew that Ginny had to be smirking when the younger girl answered her question, "That sweet little moan you just made, for one."

Hermione opened her eyes to meet Ginny's heated gaze, "Smart moan." She sighed with false nonchalance, "I suppose it's just too bad for the rest of Hogwarts."

Ginny just smiled and proceeded to show her just how unfortunate the rest of the female population of Hogwarts was.


End file.
